Embodiments presented herein relate to filtration of impurities from fluid and more particularly, to a filtration apparatus for separating solid and liquid impurities from fluid.
Filtration apparatus for separating solid and liquid impurities from fluids used in household appliances have been well known for many years. For example, household appliances such as dishwasher utilizes water for cleaning utensils, leaving the used water impure due to added impurities such as solid food particles, suspended dirt particles, oil, etc. Some appliances also perform filtration of the used water containing impurities to reuse the water in the next cycle or to use less number of fills per cycle. This ensures continuous supply of water for the household appliance while saving water.
Typically, household appliances have a filter arrangement to filter impurities from used water to prevent such impurities from re-depositing on articles being washed. Many appliances have at least one filter interposed between a tub sump and circulation pumps used in the appliance. Moreover, some appliances are also known to have a bypass filter arrangement, such as a flow-through filtration system, which may be independent of the circulation pump, to filter wash liquid upstream of the circulation pump.
However, flow-through filtration systems may require periodic removal of filter screens for cleaning by the user. Further, users are expected to remove, clean and properly reinstall filter components on a regular basis. However, problems may occur when a consumer fails to replace the filters properly before a new wash cycle. For example, dishwasher spray may get plugged with debris, which may cause significant efficiency degradation. Further, a degree of filtration of the water in the present filtration system may reduce with time as the filters become more and more saturated with impurities.
Therefore there is a need for a filtration system for separating solid and liquid impurities that does not require frequent component replacement.